Sugar
Sugar (dosłownie z pol. Cukier) '''to imię usuniętego w 2015 roku '''animatronika, który był dziewiątym animatronikiem mogącym nas atakować i dziesiątym ogólnie.Za przyczynę zmniejszenia grona animatroników o niego uzunaje się próbe zaprzestania konfliktów miedzy graczami The Return to Freddy's Classic i graczy grających w inny fan-game - Five Nights at Candy's. Powodem konfliktu był spór o to, kto jest prawowitym twórcą animatronika. Gracze The Return to Freddy's Classic ''uważali, że ten tytuł powinien nosić '''PoniatorFilms' - twórca tejże gry, a ci od Five Nights at Candy's myślą, że to Emil Macko - założyciel FNaC nim jest. Mimo, że TRTF (Classic) wyszło w roku 2014 wraz z tą postacią, a FNaC w roku 2015 to, jak wspomiano, usunięto do tej pory bohatera najbardziej powiązanego z TRTF. Można uznać, że "konkurencja" wygrała, ale pozostał on w [[The Return to Freddy's 2|'The Return to Freddy's 2']], ''które wyszło przed jego wycofaniem. 'Historia' Pierwsze wzmianki o tej postaci narodziły się wraz z wydaniem 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2, kiedy to jeden z gracz odkrył w lokacji nazywającej się '''Zakątkiem Nagród nierzucający się w oczu skrawek cienia, który łudząco przypominał kocie ucho (I to on powinien zostać uznany za twórce tego animatronika). Jednak powszechny wizerunek Sugar'a rozpowszechnił się wraz z pewnym filmikiem na serwisie Youtube przedstawiający pojawiającego się, a później atakującego animatronicznego niebieskiego kota. Oszustwo wyszło na jaw, gdy przeszukano precyzyjnie pliki gry i nie odnaleziono plików graficznych, bez których nie miałby prawa istnieć, ale ogólny wygląd Sugara czerpie z tego fałszywego filmiku. Jednak jeszcze przed oszustwem, nadawano mu różne imiona w tym najczęściej Candy lub rzadziej, właśnie Sugar. The Return to Freddy's Classic było pierwszą grą, w której oficjalnie był i funkcjonował Sugar aż do usunięcia go w 2015 i wypuszczenie Five Nights at Candy's, gdzie zadebiutował pod nazwą Candy. Wygląd Pierwotnie Sugar, jak każdy animatronik miał ludzki kształt z połączeniami między poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Jego model składał się z tułowia, dwóch nóg i rąk oraz głowy, jednak miał cztery palce i u nóg, i u dłoni, z powodu jego pozycji na kamerach nie wiemy czy dorobiono mu ogon. Był niebieski, ale posiadał biały brzuch, twarz i częściowo uszy. Pysk miał piegowaty z nosem na czubku i dwoma kłami, podczas gdy w dolnej szczęce są drobne zęby. Poza tym, jak toy animatroniki posiadał czerwone rumieńce po obu stronach pyska. Oczy Sugar'a był duże i czarną miały tęczówkę. Dodatkowo uszy były szpiczaste, brwi długie i nosił czerwony krawat. 'Zachowanie' Przed usunięciem był postacią nastawioną do gracza agresywnie. Jak pozostała ósemka animatroników dążył do wepchnięcia Mike Schmidt'a do kostiumu Freddy'ego po jego uprzednim zabiciu. Wykonywał także nieruchomy jumpscare. Gdy Sugar pojawił się w biurze, jak na wszystkie inne animatroniki działa na niego maska Freddy'ego, która założona "wyganiała" go po pewnym czasie z siedziby grającego. Jednak dalej prześladował nocnego stróża aż do zmiany 5AM na 6AM i końca nocy. Uruchamiał się nie od razu, a dopiero od zaczęcia nocy 3. 'Lokacje' Po włączeniu się włączeniu się wychodził z ukrycia i pojawiał się w [[Pokój Imprez|'Pokoju Imprez']], a stamtąd szedł do [[Jadalnia|'Jadalni']], zakrywając swoją głowę bilbordem ,,LET'S PARTY!". Potem wchodził do [[Wschodni Korytarz|'Wschodniego Korytarza']], a następnie do wentylacji. Następnie dotarł do swego celu, zwisając z sufitu czym powodował włączanie się i wyłączanie światła. Po upływie pewnego czasu od odgonienia zaczął ponownie swą wędrówkę. Ciekawostki *Pliki graficzne Sugar'a pochodziły z internetu, oryginał nazywa się Candy. *Teksturę Jumpscare zapożyczył od Toy Bonnie'go. *Czasem miał rumieńce, a czasem nie. Galeria 191.png|Dawny Sugar w Pokoju Imprez 106.png|Dawny Sugar w Jadalni 105.png|Dawny Sugar we Wschodnim Korytarzu SugarVent.png|Dawny Sugar w górnym szybkie wentylacyjnym 414.png|Nie-animowany dawny Jumpscare Sugar'a 100.png|Dawny Sugar w biurze Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Generacja: Classic